Talking To The Moon
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Y Yuugo se sentaba a solas, y le hablaba a la luna (tratando de llegar a ella, Dina). [Yugo/Dina]


Checó que todo estuviera bien en el refugio. Que no hubiera ropa ni trastos sucios, que no faltase comida ni nada por el estilo, y, sobre todo, que los niños tanto de Grace Field House como los de Goldy Pond estuvieran durmiendo; sobre todo la antena y el cíclope, que, para su suerte, ellos estaban durmiendo profundamente.

Sonrió de medio lado al ver como ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y el sobre su cabeza, recordándole vagamente a como cuando él les hizo de guía, diciendo que no estaría cuídalos.

Suspiró levemente, procediendo a arroparlos, cerciorándose de no despertarlos, sobre todo a Ray. Y una vez listo, se fue en silencio de la biblioteca.

Si amanecían con dolores en la espalda o cuello, problema suyo no era. Él sólo se encargaría de recordarles cómo estaban dormidos en la biblioteca y ya.

Y con esos pensamientos, también fue a revisar la sala de cámaras, donde se encontró a su mejor amigo, Lucas, quien comenzaba a cabecear, inclusive si tomaba café, el sueño no se iría; puso una mano en su hombro, haciendo que lo mirase, somnoliento.

Yuugo le sonrió apacible.

\- Vete a dormir, iré a hacer guardia.

Lucas soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Y luego dices que no eres mamá gallina.

\- Cállate o te cargaré cual saco y te tiraré a la cama.

\- Está bien, está bien, pero no te enojes mamá gallina.

El pelinegro solamente chasqueó la lengua, mirándolo disgustado por el apodo. Pero, posiblemente y en verdad, se háyase ganado el apodo.

Pasó una mano por su cara al verse completamente en soledad, pero, la verdad era que no vigilaría las cámaras. Más bien, saldría afuera.

Les dio un repaso rápido a las cámaras, tranquilizándose por el momento, que no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal; fue a la armería, llevándose una escopeta de asalto consigo, y finalmente caminando hasta la salida.

Volviendo a checar cerciorarse que no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal. Y con eso, partió en dirección al bosque; claramente no iba tan lejos, pero tampoco tan cerca.

Y una vez vigiló de que no hubiera demonios salvajes rondando por ahí, se trepó a un árbol, sentándose en la rama de este y suspiró. Dirigió su mirada a la luna llena, sintiendo cierta calma.

\- Hola, Dina. – saludó, mirando a la luna y su suave resplandor. Se rascó la nuca al no saber cómo empezar, aunque estando en soledad, estaba seguro que debía ser sincero. Con todo lo que sentía y pensaba. – La verdad es, que han sucedido muchas cosas y sé qué muchas de ellas ya la sabes, pero… Ah, estoy comportándome como un niño. – se recriminó, cubriendo su rostro por unos segundos para nuevamente mirar a la luna. – Primero que nada, yo estuve por quitarme la vida hasta que llegaron unos mocosos a molestarme y de paso, impedir que eso pasara… Les puse apodos porque no quería encariñarme con ellos y, sobre todo, no quería contagiarme con el positivismo de la chica antena, Emma. Porque ella, me recordaba a mí.

Sonrió, quedándose unos minutos en silencio, para nuevamente proseguir.

\- Claro que, traté de matarla a ella o a su compañero… Aunque como sabrás, fallé miserablemente y al final, terminé yendo a ese maldito lugar donde los perdí a todos, a Lucas y, sobre todo, a ti… Todo porque ese mocoso de Ray estaba de terco con no querer dejar a la antena allá, además de que iban a detonar el refugio, ¿Puedes creerlo? – se rió de sólo recordarlo. – Y grande fue mi sorpresa de enterarme que la antenita había hecho una revolución con los niños de ahí, reencontrarme y enterarme que Lucas estaba vivo. Todo este tiempo y yo queriendo matarme. – se golpeó la frente con la mano, negando con la cabeza. – Nos enfrentamos con el grandísimo hijo de perra de Lewis y todo para qué Emma termine mal herida, al igual que Oliver, Gillian, Sandy, Pepe y los demás, todo mal. – sinceramente, odiaba recordar eso. Pues eran niños que deberían estar disfrutando una infancia plena y no ensuciándose las manos, no ser puestos en batalla. Que debieran estar disfrutando de la vida, sin temor a ser comido. - ¿Pero sabes, Dina? Si Emma nunca hubiera entrado en mi vida, o, mejor dicho, en mi refugio, estaría perdido.

Quiso creer que ella le sonreía, que Dina le sonreía.

\- No quiero olvidarte, y no lo haré. Te seguiré amando, y estoy seguro que, tú también amarías a Emma, a Ray y a los demás.

Hasta entonces, seré un tonto hablándole a la luna, tratando de llegar a ti.

Y por un momento, quiso creer que ella le sonreía y le animaba a seguir. Incluso, juró verla a su lado, sonriéndole.

\- Aunque odie admitirlo, terminé encariñándome con ellos, ah. Creo que Lucas tiene razón al llamarme Mamá gallina. – sonrió con algo de diversión. - ¿Lo estaré haciendo bien?

Suspiró, de verdad que estaba haciendo el ridículo hablando solo, con la luna, creyendo que Dina le respondería… Sin embargo…

\- Sigue así.

Volteó a ver a su lado, creyendo escucharla, simplemente encontrándose con nada. Parpadeó, tallándose los ojos, seguramente todo ya era producto del sueño; miró por última vez a la luna, sonriendo con melancolía.

\- Nos vemos, Dina.

_Espérame, por favor._

Regresó al refugio, vigilando que nadie o nada lo siguiera, y apenas entró, se encontró con Lucas, quien nuevamente bebía café.

\- ¿Qué fuiste a hacer?

Yuugo le sonrió, mientras pasaba a su lado, palmeando con camarería su hombro, confundiéndolo.

\- Nada, sólo hablando con la luna.

\- ¿Eh? Hey Yuugo, espera. – lo siguió, en busca de una respuesta clara, aunque Yuugo siempre le esquivaba el tema con otra cosa.

Y Dina los miró, sonriendo una última vez, para después desvanecerse.


End file.
